Her Blue Eyes
by Theatress
Summary: Kuroko wakes up one morning as a girl. Kagami tries to help him figure out why but gets distracted along the way... Prompt: One character finds themselves gender flipped for some reason (originally posted on AO3) tags: fem!Kuroko, genderbending, sexual content
1. Morning

Kuroko awoke feeling no different than he had when he fell asleep the night before. Reaching over to his nightstand, he turned his alarm off and stretched his arms toward the ceiling. He made his way over to the bathroom but became distracted by a figure in the mirror. It was a girl, with pale blue hair that fell past her shoulders and intense blue eyes. The girl tilted her head the side as she stared back at Kuroko.

"Um, what are you-", began Kuroko but cut himself off when he heard a female voice speak. He fell silent for a moment as he waited for the girl to continue. When she did not, Kuroko tried again before realizing that this figure was actually _his_ reflection. Eyes fixated on the reflective surface, he raised his right hand and saw the girl did too. He raised his left hand and the girl did too.

Running his hands down his torso, he felt curves in his flesh where there had been none the night before. He looked down and noted that he even had breasts that pushed out his white shirt. Kuroko concluded that he had somehow become a girl. He pondered for a moment over what the correct response to such an event would be. Considering that he was still physically capable of movement and normal human functions, Kuroko decided to move on.

As he got ready that morning, he had to take extra steps to make his female form presentable for school. He couldn't wear his boy's uniform to school without drawing too much attention to himself. Blue eyes lit up as he remembered that his female cousin who had visited last week had forgotten some of her clothes at his house. Kuroko walked into the guest room and, after a short search, managed to find a white skirt and a white blouse. He pulled the clothes on back in his own room. The blouse clung to his newly developed curves, dipping at his trim waist and widening at his hips. The skirt felt weird. He swayed his hips back and forth, making the material swish around his thighs.

He tried to comb the long hair into something respectable but it refused to co-operate. Looking around his room, he searched for something that he could use to pull his hair back into a ponytail. An old stuffed bear with a blue ribbon sat on his neatly made bed. Removing the ribbon from around the toy's neck, Kuroko wound the ribbon around his hair, pulling it back from his face.

Satisfied with his appearance, Kuroko moved about the house, gathering his school things and packing his basketball bag. He was just about the leave for school when his phone rang. It was Kagami.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said simply.

"Ehhh? Who is this?"

"This is Kuroko; who else would be answering my phone?"

"You're not Kuroko. Kuroko-kun isn't a girl!" Kagami sounded more baffled by the second.

"Oh," Kuroko had forgotten about his transformation. "Um, I'll explain when I get to school."

"Right," Kagami blatantly seemed unconvinced. "Could you, um, please ask Kuroko if he could meet me before school to review some homework, uh, Miss?"

Kuroko gathered that he was not going to get any further in his explanation through the phone, he decided that wrapping up the conversation as soon as possible was his best course of action.

"Of course," he said in a sweet voice, "I'll be sure to let him know."

"Uh, of course, th-thank you, Miss," Kagami clearly seemed flustered now.

Kuroko ended the call, put his shoes on, and exited onto the street.

As it turns out, Kuroko observed, he is as unnoticeable in his female form as in his male form. He walked along the streets on his way to school as he would on any other day and received no more attention than he normally would. He entered the school building and put his things away in his locker then went to the usual spot where he and Kagami studied before class.

A few minutes later, Kagami walked up right next to him and leaned against the wall beside him, arms crossed, looking around as if searching for something.

"Hello, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said flatly.

Kagami jumped in shock, eyes wide as he fell on his ass. He stared up at the blue-haired willowy girl in front of him with a mix of confusion and fear in his eyes.

"I'm – I'm sorry, Miss, I- I didn't see you there, I was waiting for-" Kagami managed to sputter out.

"Kagami-kun, it's me, Kuroko." He said firmly, offering his hand to help his teammate up.

"B-but, YOU'RE A GIRL!" Kagami yelped.

Kuroko looked around him as other students reacted to Kagami's outburst.

"Let's go somewhere else so I can explain." Kuroko grabbed Kagami's hand and dragged him to the basketball club room.

Kuroko pushed Kagami into the room and turned to firmly close the door behind him then walked over to stand in front of his friend.

"I woke up as a girl this morning. That is the whole story." Kuroko stated in his usual deadpan way.

Kagami's face reddened with the thoughts that had obviously not dawned on Kuroko. His heart was still beating fast from holding hands with this unknown girl who claimed she was his close friend.

"B-B-But how?"

"I'm not really sure," Kuroko said absent mindedly, as he twirled in the skirt that he had borrowed. He was getting more accustomed to the feeling of air on his legs.

Kagami tried not to look at the material as it danced across the girl's pale thighs. He took a deep breath and attempted to edge the blush off his cheeks. He tried to deny the feeling of a twitch near his groin.

"So, you went to bed in a male form and you woke up…in a female form," His mind ran through memories of American sci-fi films he watched as a kid where the main character would get caught in some ridiculous contraption or scenario and be changed by it. "Did you do something that you usually don't do or go somewhere you usually don't or-?"

"No," Kuroko cut in. "I went to bed and woke up with these." He pushed up his chest which gave Kagami an unintentionally distinct view of his friend's newfound cleavage.

Kagami immediately whipped his head away from the sight as impure images raced through this brain, his blush coming back and much more noticeably this time. Kuroko looked up at him with his usual intense blue eyes, apparently unaware of what he was doing.

"Kagami-kun, are you okay?" Kuroko asked, noticing his teammate's sudden and intense blush.

"Ye- Yeah, I'm fi-fine," Kagami stuttered. "I, um, I just need-"

Realization finally dawned on Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun," he asked, "are you turned on right now?"

Kagami wanted to melt into the floor. He would rather be anywhere else in the world right now. He would rather be made to study for exams and miss practices than be here right now, being asked if his best friend's female form turned him on, under said friend's intense scrutiny. He could no longer deny the twitching in his crotch and decided that this was the best time to make a hasty exit.

"I-I'm gonna g-go-," Kagami tried to leave but his 'hasty exit' was cut short by himself tripping over his own feet and falling over onto Kuroko, taking them both to the floor with a crash.

There was silence for a moment before Kagami groaned and opened his eyes. His head lay nestled in Kuroko's hair, which smelled strangely sweet. Realizing that all his weight was on top of his friend, he raised himself onto his hands, looking down on Kuroko's pale face, which was turned to the side.

"Kuroko-kun," Kagami said softly, "Kuroko-kun, are you alright? I-I didn't mean to-"

Kuroko groaned quietly and gently blinked his eyes open as he turned his face to Kagami's. Their eyes met and held their gaze for a few seconds. Kagami looked away first and he breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw that his friend was uninjured but stiffened again when he felt a pang of pleasure run through him as Kuroko rolled their hips together, causing him to let out a soft moan.

"Why, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said with a glint in his eyes, "It would seem you are turned on right now."

He rocked his hips again and Kagami felt another wave of pleasure wash over him at the friction. Looking down at the slightly flushed face beneath him, he rocked his hips against the girl and watched as Kuroko huffed out a breath from rosy, parted lips. He smirked for a minute at the realization that he was not the only one turned on.

Kuroko's eyes snapped open as Kagami rolled his hips again and they both moaned quietly. Kuroko locked his eyes on Kagami's with his usual intense look, only this time it held something more. Kagami's eyes widened slightly then narrowed as he lowered his head, slowly, slowly moving his lips closer to the beautiful ones beneath him, panting slightly from their actions. He closed his eyes as time seemed to slow down as the two moved closer and closer toward each other.

The bell rang suddenly, harsh and loud, causing the two to jump and pull apart.

"Hmm," Kuroko tilted his head to look at the clock on the wall, "We should probably get going or we'll be late for homeroom."

Kagami stayed in the same position, mouth agape, cursing whatever deities there were for the awful timing.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko looked up at him still on his back on the floor, "Would you please move off of me? I don't want to be late."

Kagami sat back on his knees, allowing Kuroko to get up, but remained in the same state of frozen silence, staring at the clock.

Kuroko got up, straightened out his blouse and skirt, and walked over to the club room door. He glanced back at his friend.

"Kagami-kun," Kagami finally broke out of his trance to stare at Kuroko as he stood in the door frame. "We should get going."

Kagami got up on unsteady legs and followed his friend back to class where he prayed he would be able to focus somewhat on his lessons that day.


	2. Noon

It seemed to Kagami that no one else even noticed Kuroko's change at all. He eventually concluded that no one noticed because they barely registered Kuroko's presence when he was a boy, so it wouldn't change if he was a girl. How did he even end up as a girl? Kuroko didn't even seem to mind; he acted in the same manner as he would when he had a male form. Where had he even found a girl's uniform for school? Kagami mused over these questions more than he did over his lessons for the rest of the morning.

He managed to keep what had happened with Kuroko mostly out of his head until lunch. Heading up to his usual lunch spot on the roof, Kagami thought he could finally get some time alone. He plopped himself down against the wall and unpacked his lunch, all the time lost in images of Kuroko's now soft body, his lush pink lips, his milk pale thighs-

"Good afternoon, Kagami-kun," Kuroko suddenly appeared beside him.

Kagami nearly jumped out of his skin.

"When did you get there?!" he managed to get out.

"I was here before you. You sat down next to me," Kuroko said calmly.

"Oh," Kagami returned to unpacking his lunch, musing silently.

"A nickel for your thoughts," Kagami said.

"What?"

"A nickel for your thoughts."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you have to tell me what you're thinking about. I assumed you would have learned it when you lived in America."

"You mean a penny for your thoughts," Kagami corrected. "Where did you learn that phrase, anyway?"

"I think it was from an American movie we had to watch in class once."

Kagami simply nodded in response as he ate his lunch. Kuroko looked at him for a moment then turned to eat his own lunch. They sat in silence as they ate. Even though Kagami had a bigger lunch, he finished eating first. He packed up his things, then rested his head against the cold concrete wall.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

Kagami opened one eye and tilted his head to look at Kuroko. "Tell you what?"

"What you're thinking about."

Kagami grunted in response, closing his eye and moving his head back again.

There was silence for a moment, before Kuroko spoke again.

"Are you thinking about earlier?"

That stirred Kagami to give his attention fully to Kuroko but he was cut off before he could say anything.

"Because I was."

The statement caused Kagami to chuckle slightly. "Oh, yeah?" he retorted with a smirk.

"Yes. Kagami-kun is kind of heavy and I couldn't really breathe with him on top of me."

The smirk slid of his face at that. Kagami turned back to himself and began churning through ways to apologize for his actions and his behavior; he was so preoccupied that he almost didn't hear what was said next.

"But I liked it."

Kagami didn't have a second to react before he found Kuroko straddling his legs, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"And I want to do it again."

Kuroko leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kagami's. Kuroko's lips were like velvet, smooth and pillowy. He tasted sweet. Kagami moaned into the kiss, bringing his hands to rest at Kuroko's full hips, gauging the reaction to the touch. Spurred on by a gentle moan from Kuroko, Kagami slowly moved his hands along Kuroko's hips and back. Breaking the kiss, he took a moment to look around the roof, confirming that they were indeed alone. His hands moved of their own accord to Kuroko's newly formed breasts, fondling them through the thin material of Kuroko's blouse. Kuroko responded with a drawn-out sigh of pleasure. He returned with extra vigor to kissing Kuroko's neck, lavishing the supple skin with leisurely nips and licks, wanting so desperately to suck vibrant purple marks on the visible section. Instead, he moved back capture Kuroko's lips in another kiss, deeper and more passionate than the last. Kuroko broke the kiss. Kagami pulled back, thinking that he had overstepped but his worry quickly disappeared when Kuroko leaned forward and returned the favor by kissing his neck. Kuroko was not as experienced or skilled as Kagami but made up for it with eagerness. Kagami ran his hands down Kuroko's back, causing him to shiver slightly under the touch then moan into Kagami's neck as Kagami ran his hands over Kuroko's ass, kneading the firm flesh in his hands.

With Kagami's assistance, Kuroko began to grind his clit against Kagami's thigh. Kagami brought their lips back together, licking along Kuroko's bottom lip to gain entrance into his mouth, lost in the feeling of Kuroko rolling his hips over and over against his thigh. He never wanted to end. He could feel Kuroko's movements becoming more erratic as he neared his climax. With one final delicious snap of his hips, Kuroko was sent spiraling over the edge and came with a soft mewl against Kagami's neck.

Kuroko, having lost all strength, collapsed against Kagami's chest. Kagami wrapped his arms around the girl. The pair sat there for a few moments, catching their breath. Kagami was straining against his pants but he made sure to check that Kuroko was okay. Kuroko was breathing hard and looked like he was about to fall asleep.

He probably would have, had it not been for the bell, as harsh and loud as before, ringing to signal the end of the lunch period. Kagami could think of no greater adversary that this bell, wanting very much to rip it from the wall and send it flying off the building.

The girl in his arms stirred at the sound and blinked owlishly up at him.

"We have to go to class now, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said hoarsely.

"Yeah,"

"But you're hard," Kuroko reached down to palm at Kagami's cock through his pants.

Kagami could only sigh in response.

Kuroko reached up with hand and pulled Kagami's head to meet his. After planting a comparatively innocent kiss on his lips, Kuroko removed himself from Kagami's lap.

"I promise to fix that after school." With that, Kuroko packed up his things and headed back into the building.

Kagami sat there for a moment, mind racing to process all that had just happened to him. Realizing he only had a few minutes to get to class, he quickly grabbed his things and sprinted toward his next class.

He couldn't wait for class to end today.


	3. After School

Kagami was now praising the bell he had despised so much earlier that day. It signaled the end of classes for the day and the approach of basketball practice with his friends later. He had spent the majority of the rest of his school day trying to hide his very obvious erection from his classmates and teachers. Try as might, he could not banish the memory of female Kuroko grinding against his leg from his mind.

He gathered his things and bolted from the room. Entering the locker room, he quickly rid himself of his uniform and slipped into his basketball clothes. Feeling something was oddly missing, Kagami looked around him to see if he forgotten anything in his haste. Kuroko. The boy usually followed him to the locker room to get ready for practice too. They usually didn't speak to each other, given Kuroko's reserved demeanor and Kagami's relief at being out of classes in favor of his beloved sport. Still, not feeling Kuroko's presence, which in itself was already a challenge, Kagami felt off centered. He sighed as he walked out onto the empty court and warmed himself up with stretches. Coach was always on his case about stretching properly, as poor stretching could lead to injuries and injuries lead to missed games.

Kagami was usually the first one on the court, choosing to start on his own before practice officially began. After a few quicks laps around the indoor gym, he sat down the floor to stretch his legs. He leaned against his right quad as he reached for his foot, working out the stiffness in his hamstring caused by sitting in a chair all day. Breathing deeply, he pulled back and moved to his left leg. As he stretched, Kagami allowed his thoughts to drift. His mind roamed over past games, over moves he had developed, over opponents he had faced. He let his thoughts wander to Kuroko, who supported him through all his recent games and helped him hone his skills to beat the Generation of Miracles. He let a smile wash across his face as he reminisced over all the good memories they had made so far.

His reverie was broken by the sound of a female voice calling out to him.

"Kagami-kun!"

Kagami turned his head towards the sound, expecting to see some fangirl, looking to get close to the popular player or even to confess. What he saw instead was Kuroko, still in the school uniform, long blue hair falling loose around his shoulders, backlit by the sunlight that filtered in through the door frame. Kuroko crossed the gym floor and sat down in front of an entranced Kagami.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said bluntly, "We don't have practice today."

The shock of being denied his much anticipated basketball brought Kagami out of his trance.

"Ehhhhh? But we always have practice!"

"It seems that Coach had to go on a trip with all of the other second years and her father took all the other first years for training."

"How did we not know?" Kagami racked his brain for when Coach might have mentioned this.

"I texted Hyuga and he said that you weren't paying attention when she was speaking, so she was going to let you figure it out on your own."

"But why weren't we taken for training?"

"Hyuga said it was because you and I had wouldn't benefit from the same training as the others would."

"If Hyuga had so much to say to you, why didn't he tell me?!" Kagami was starting to get more and more worked up over the situation.

Kuroko was silent for moment. He deliberated and, with the air of an experienced philosopher, delivered his response.

"I don't know."

Kagami groaned and stood up, rolling his shoulders back.

"Well, I'm going to practice on my own then. I'm trying to work on this new dunk technique."

Kuroko rose to his feet. "I'm going to read for a while."

An hour passed with the only sounds in the gym being the squeaking of Kagami's shoes against the wooden floor and the sound of the ball as he dribbled.

Kuroko sat close to the hoop on the group, reading some manga he had brought with him.

Kagami enjoyed the silence for the most part. It wasn't until he realized what the manga Kuroko was reading had depicted in it that his attention strayed for a second too long and suddenly his world went black.

His eyes were closed and his head was throbbing. His entire body felt heavy and too warm. He could hear some noise in the background but the sounds were garbled and he couldn't hear what was being said. He breathed deeply as he cracked one eye to see Kuroko on top of him, eyes wide with concern. Kagami closed his eyes and groaned.

"Hnnn…wha' happened? Where am I?"

"Kagami-kun, you hit your head against the backboard when you trying to dunk and now you're on the floor," Kuroko's voice reflected the concern shown in his eyes, "I think you blacked out for a second."

Which was probably true, as Kagami felt like he had smashed into a brick wall.

"But I don't see anything really wrong with you," Kagami could feel a soft, delicate hand gently move his face side to side. "I think you probably only bruised your face or something. You should stay here for a while until you feel better enough to move."

Kagami let his head fall back and let out a deep sigh. He tried to remember what had distracted him in the first place as he rested on the floor. Both eyes shot open when he finally remembered what.

"Umm, Kuroko-kun," he asked hesitantly, "What manga were you reading?"

"I can't remember what the title is but it's about two students who were studying for exams together…and then they started having sex."

Kagami's eyes widened sharply at the admission.

"Where did you get it? And why were you reading it here?!"

Kuroko blinked slowly before answering. "I found it in the locker room. I was reading it because, well, I wanted to learn about things so I could do something for you to pay you back for earlier."

Kagami smirked slightly at this. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Well, one of them starting touching the other here," Kuroko reached down and starting palming Kagami's crotch, eliciting a small whine from the male. Kuroko ducked his head down to Kagami's ear. "And said 'baby, I can make you feel so good' and then did this." Kuroko licked a fat, languid stripe up Kagami's neck.

All of the stimulation started to make Kagami's already sensitive head spin. But Kuroko appeared to be enjoying himself so there was no way in hell that Kagami was going to stop him.

"That feels good...baby," the term of endearment that slipped passed through Kagami's lips felt foreign to him but seemed to spur Kuroko on.

Kuroko pushed Kagami's shirt up, exposing his muscular physique. Kuroko lowered his mouth onto Kagami's chest, kissing and licking along the depressions formed by years of intense training. Kuroko's warm mouth latched onto one of Kagami's nipples, his tongue lolling around the bud, teasing it to hardness while his hands lightly traced patterned across the solid abdomen. Kagami whimpered underneath the blue haired girl as she moved down his front, planting burning kisses on his skin, stopping just before she reached the waistband of Kagami's shorts.

"Did you, heh, learn that from that, haah, manga, too?"

Kuroko flicked his eyes up to meet Kagami's and hummed in response, the vibrations causing Kagami to moan as he tried not to buck his hips.

Kuroko moved lower and mouthed at the ridge of Kagami's cock through his shorts. Kagami brought a hand up to his mouth and bit down on the knuckle to stop himself from making any more embarrassing noises. Kuroko, however, seemed determined to drag them out of him. Nimble fingers pulled down his shorts and boxers. Kagami hissed as the cool air met with his now exposed cock.

Kuroko took a second to inspect what lay before him before gingerly wrapping his fingers around the shaft and pumping it experimentally. Kagami couldn't contain himself anymore and let out a low moan. Hearing this, Kuroko became bold enough to lean forward and lick a long, wet stripe along Kagami's cock. He moved forward and wrapped his mouth around it, sucking gently, using the soft sounds Kagami was making as a guide for his actions. He bobbed his head lightly, getting used to the feeling of the hot member. Kagami moaned louder as Kuroko took inch upon inch of his throbbing cock into his warm, eager mouth. As he started to get the hang of it, Kuroko alternated between fast and slow, deep and shallow, sucking and kissing to pull the sweetest sounds from Kagami.

Under Kuroko's dedicated ministrations, Kagami could feel himself near the edge.

"K-Kuroko, p-please, hehh, I'm gonna-" Kuroko snapped his eyes up to meet Kagami's in one last searing gaze that pushed Kagami over the edge. He came with an airy groan, hands scrabbling to find purchase on the sleek wooden floor.

He lay panting as Kuroko tidied him up, pulling his shorts, boxers, and shirt into place. Kuroko lay down beside Kagami on the floor, draping an arm over his torso and resting his head on Kagami's shoulder.

"You seemed to enjoy that," he said, after a moment of silence. "It distracted you from the pain of hitting your head."

Kagami snorted as he tilted his head to plant a chaste kiss on Kuroko's forehead. "Hmm, it really did," he paused for a moment. "Did you really learn all that from that manga?"

"No," Kuroko said plainly.

Kagami looked down at the girl on his arm, whose cheeks were dusted a light red and rosy lips that just moments ago had been wrapped around his cock.

"Kuroko-kun, would you like to come over to my place for dinner tonight?"

The following moment of silence made Kagami's heart drop in anticipation.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

The pair remained on the floor for a few more minutes, until Kagami had regained enough strength to stand. They gathered their respective things from the locker room and walked home to Kagami's place.


	4. Evening pt 1

Kagami stood in the kitchen, apron on, dutifully watching over pots on the stove as he made the pair dinner. Kuroko sat at the table, head propped up on his hands. His eyes followed Kagami as he walked around the kitchen, tasting from one pot then reaching over to find some spice. Adding a dash of it to the contents of the pot, he tasted it again. Finding whatever it was to be satisfactory now, he lowered the heat to simmer and walked over to table. He sat down with a content sigh.

"That should be ready in about ten minutes."

Kuroko remained silent, eyes focused directly on Kagami's chest. Kagami assumed he had spaced out or, could it be that he had somehow fallen asleep with his eyes open? Kagami leaned forward.

"Kuroko-kun, are you alri-"

He was cut off by Kuroko's lips finding his own. His eyes widened for a second, then closed as he leaned into the kiss. Kuroko pulled back first, sitting back down at the table and resting his head on his hands again as if nothing had happened.

"Um, Kuroko-kun, not that I didn't enjoy that," Kagami started tentatively. "But why did you kiss me just now?"

"It says to right there," Kuroko explained, pointing to Kagami's apron, "Kiss the cook."

Kagami burst out laughing. Kuroko smiled brightly.

"You're so cute sometimes, Kuroko-kun," Kagami commented, wiping a tear from his eye.

Kuroko leaned forward again and asked, "You think I'm cute, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami froze finding himself being backed into a corner. He could lie and say he didn't find him cute but the way his friend's long blue hair framed his face and his lips flushed after being kissed…it would be a sin to do so. But, if he admitted that he found Kuroko absolutely adorable…he didn't know how his friend would react.

He took the coward's way out.

"I think I hear the pots boiling!" Kagami sprang up from the floor and darted into the safety of the kitchen. He tasted from one pot then another; satisfied with their contents, he leaned over and snapped the heat off.

He loading bowls and plates up with the warm food and peeked his head out from behind the wall to see what Kuroko was up to.

Kuroko lay on the ground looking at some of the DVDs Kagami had near his TV. His white skirt was hitched high up against his cream thighs.

Kagami almost dropped a plate at the sight. Taking a moment to gather his composure, he walked over to the table and spread the plates across the surface.

"Kagami-kun, can we watch this film while we eat?" Kuroko asked, holding up a DVD case.

"Sure," Kagami replied, not even looking up. He eagerly filled a plate for himself. Looking down at the remaining food, he filled another for Kuroko, making sure his friend got a sizable portion of the dish he liked the most.

Kuroko set the DVD up, dimmed the lights in the room, and settled back in the couch. He pressed the play button on the remote and dug into his food.

The pair ate in silence as they watched the film Kuroko had selected. It was an American action film and opened with lots of bright colors and an exciting car chase. Kagami was enjoying the film but his viewing experience was heavily punctuated by questions from Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, why are those guys chasing after the man in the hat?"

"Kagami-kun, why does that guy keep going back to that bar if everyone there hates him?

"Kagami-kun, how much do you think that car costs? How can that guy even afford it if all he does is run away from the other guys?"

Kagami was nearly at his wit's end with all the questions until Kuroko sighed and leaned his head against Kagami's chest, tilting his head to the side so he could still watch. Kagami's heart starting to race at the unexpected contact but he kept his breathing steady so as not to disturb his friend.

They continued to watch the movie in silence. Another car chase and a few explosions, the protagonist attempting to escape from the bad guys, assisted by his sprightly female side kick. Kagami felt Kuroko gasp as the fighting duo almost fell to their death but were saved at the last minute.

They watched as the couple made it safely home. The action duo threw documents on a table and discussed what they had to do to beat the bad guys.

…

Kagami swore he only nodded off for a second. He lifted his head off the back of the couch and observed the room around him. He could see the movie still playing in the distance, the screen fuzzy as his eyes refocused. God, they were having sex. The people on the screen were having sex, and very passionate sex at that.

He glanced down to see how Kuroko was responding to the scene. He couldn't see the girl's face but he could hear the short pants of breath she was emitting. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as they moved down the length of her body. And what a sight there was to see.

Kuroko's blouse was unbuttoned and his hand was fondling his right breast, delicate fingers working the rosy nub that stood out against the cool air. His other hand was dipping in and out of sight near the apex of his thighs, the white skirt rucked up around his hips. Kagami could feel himself growing hard as he listened to the girl's breath coming in faster harsh pants as she pleasured herself.

"Kuroko," he growled out in a gravelly voice.

Kuroko snapped his head back, blue eyes meeting red eyes for a fiery instant before Kuroko's mouth softened into an O and he came with a breathy moan.

Both sat in silence, Kuroko still coming down from his pleasure high. It was a moment before either of them spoke.

"Kuroko-kun" Kagami began.

"I wanted to try that." Kuroko stated plainly.

"Try…what exactly?"

"Masturbating in my female body."

Kagami could only sit there mouth agape at the confession.

Kuroko continued, seemingly unaffected by his statement.

"It's different than in a male body. It's…nicer."

"Uh, yeah, s-sure," Kagami garbled out.

Kuroko pushed himself up onto his knees and leaned forward, placing his hands on Kagami's thighs.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko ran his hands up along Kagami's thighs to the top of his shorts and brought his face right in front of Kagami's. "Let's do it."

Kagami felt all the air had been knocked clean out of him. He floundered for a second, trying to think of something, anything, to say in response to being propositioned by his best friend.

"I-I-I, well, uh, I, uh," he stammered.

"What is it, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko straddled Kagami's thighs, looped her arms around Kagami's neck and, coiling his fingers in Kagami's hair, pulled him in for a searing kiss. He pulled back for only a moment to whisper, "Don't you want to?" before latching onto Kagami's neck, planting featherlike kisses that made Kagami groan.

Kagami had never seen his friend so bold. As much as he hated to admit it, it was really turning him on. He knew he had to say what was on his mind before Kuroko managed to chase all the thoughts in his head away.

Steeling himself, Kagami placed his hands on Kuroko's hips and leaned away from Kuroko's mouth causing the girl to sit up and look at him confused.

Taking a deep breath, Kagami responded, "It's not that I don't want to, Kuroko-kun, it's just that… I don't want to force you to do something that you don't want to do… are you sure you want to, we don't have to-".

"Kagami-kun, I was the one that came onto you, of course I want to!" Kuroko replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. To show his impatience, he tugged on Kagami's neck, causing the pair to fall back on the couch, Kagami on top of Kuroko.

"I know, but," Kagami rasped, eyes squeezed shut to avoid the temptation of an almost naked Kuroko underneath him. "What brought this on? You never made a move on me while you were still a guy." Having finally gotten everything he wanted to say out, he opened his eyes to see a blushing Kuroko, gaze averted.

Slowly, Kuroko answered, "I-I always wanted to … but you never showed interest in me when I had a male form and, when I saw your reaction to my female form, I-I thought that maybe this was my chance…"

Kagami looked down at the beautiful girl beneath him, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. His best friend, his most trusted teammate, his shadow, this perfect girl liked him, wanted him. Suddenly emboldened by Kuroko's confession, he leaned down and whispered, "Kuroko-kun, I like you too".

Kuroko turned back to face Kagami, eyes glistening slightly from unshed tears. "Really?"

In response, Kagami leaned down and placed his lips against Kuroko's in a sweet, gentle kiss. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami's back, pulling him as close as he could. Mouthing along Kagami's jaw until he reached his earlobe, Kuroko whispered, "Kagami-kun, take me. Now."


	5. Evening pt 2

_"_ _Kagami-kun, take me. Now."_

At these words, Kagami could no longer hold back. He pushed off the couch and lifted Kuroko into his arms, wrapping his hands around to cup the girl's ass as he carried her towards his bedroom. He brought their lips together again as he stumbled along the hallway.

Wasting no time, Kagami kicked open the door to his bedroom and placed Kuroko on the bed. He stepped back and removed his shirt as Kuroko followed suit. Kagami stood at the end of the bed, drinking in the sight of Kuroko in front of him, clothed only in the white uniform skirt. His licked his lips as he let his eyes slowly take in every inch offered before him.

"K-Kagami-kun, don't just stand there…" Kuroko breathed, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "You look like you're going to eat me."

"Ohh, I have no intention of just standing here," Kagami got onto the bed and settled himself between Kuroko's legs.

Kagami captured Kuroko's lips in a searing kiss, exploring the welcoming mouth with his tongue. He let his hand skim against Kuroko's side and ran it along the smooth skin of his hip, up to Kuroko's breast, which he caressed and palmed, earning sweet little whimpers from Kuroko. He released Kuroko's lips and dropped his mouth down to the cream pillar of his neck, leaving open mouth kisses along the length of it, alternating between nips around his ear and under his jaw. Flicking his tongue lightly over a sweet spot behind Kuroko's ear, he was rewarded by a breathy moan. He bit down gently then swiped his tongue over the spot that was certain to darken later.

He kissed a trail down Kuroko's chest until he reached Kuroko's breasts. Taking one nipple into his mouth, he rolled the nub into it hardened in his mouth, causing Kuroko to squirm and moan under his touch. He lifted a finger to his mouth and, sucking on the pad of it for moment, dragged it along Kuroko's stomach, down to the lacy panties he wore.

Kuroko was rocking under Kagami's treatment. His skin felt like it was on fire and freezing over at the same time. He was entranced by how determined Kagami appeared as he kissed and licked all over his body. He never imagined that doing this with Kagami would feel so good, never in all the day dreams or wet dreams he had experienced. A smile crept over his lips as a single tear ran down from the corner of his eye, dripping onto the bed beneath him.

"Kuroko-kun, are you crying?" Kagami was face to face with him in an instant, eyes wide with fear. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The concern in Kagami's voice made him giggle. "No, Kagami-kun," he whispered quietly. "I'm happy."

Kagami's face softened at the confession. He laughed quietly and placed a gentle kiss on Kuroko's lips.

"I'm happy to hear that, Kuro-".

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said seriously. "Call me Tetsuya."

Kagami paused for a moment before replying. "Only if you call me Taiga."

Kuroko nodded as he lifted himself up to meet for another kiss.

"Hmm," Kagami pulled away. "Now, there is something I want to do, _Tetsuya_."

With that, he knelt on the floor, leaning over the side of the bed. Reaching over to Kuroko, he wrapped his hands around the girl's hips and dragged them towards the edge of the bed. Shooting a self-satisfied smirk at Kuroko, Kagami removed the white skirt then lifted the longs legs onto his shoulders and buried his head between her pale thighs.

Kuroko's head fell back as he felt Kagami's tongue probing around his entrance. Kagami's wet tongue felt amazing as it lapped and nipped at his clit. Kagami paid special attention to the bud, rolling it with his teeth lightly, spurred on by the intoxicating noises Kuroko was emitting. He softly ran a finger along Kuroko's dripping slit, gradually building up until he inserted it into the slick warmth. Kuroko arched off the bed at the sensation, causing Kagami to still. Relishing in Kuroko's reaction, he circled his finger, running the pad along the slick walls, earning more delicious moans. Kagami added another finger and pumped them experimentally. Seeing Kuroko rocking back onto his fingers spurred him to increase the speed of both his licking and fingering, bringing Kuroko closer to the edge.

"Oh, yes…Taiga!" Kuroko keened.

At the sound of Kuroko calling out his name in passion, Kagami could no longer take it. He got up and practically raced over to his dresser, yanking out one of the drawers and hurriedly rummaging through it. Pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube, he raced back over to the bed, almost tripping over something on the floor as he stripped himself of his shorts.

Kuroko, who had been left confused at the sudden departure of his lover, cocked his head. Kagami walked back to the bed and rolled the condom onto his cock, slicking it up with the lube.

Hovering over Kuroko, Kagami brushed blue hair out of his lover's eyes. Their eyes met for a moment of burning silence before Kagami spoke.

"Are you sure?"

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck and pulled him closer to his own face.

"I want you."

Reassured, Kagami lined himself up at Kuroko's slit and slowly pushed in. He watched Kuroko's reaction for any sign that he should stop. Kuroko's face was tense as he tried to get accustomed to the new feeling.

"Breathe, baby," Kagami whispered as he kissed along Kuroko's neck in an attempt to both distract and soothe the girl. "Does it hurt? We can stop if it does."

"No, it doesn't hurt, it just feels…odd." Kagami rolled his hips, causing Kuroko to gasp.

"I'm-I'm good now," Kuroko breathed out. "Please, move."

Kagami continued rocking his hips, relishing in the delicious shocks that rolled up his spine. He began to pump in and out at a medium pace, yearning to quicken his speed but not wanting to hurt Kuroko.

"Taigaaa," Kuroko ran his nails down the broad surface of Kagami's back, shaking him from his trance. "Faster, mooore."

Kagami quickened his pace at this desperate request. Kuroko was making a symphony of moans and pants beneath him, blue eyes glassy with pleasure. Kagami was so enthralled with the sensation of being inside Kuroko and delighting in the responses that he caused that it took him by surprise when Kuroko managed to roll the pair over, putting himself on top.

"I want to ride you, Taiga," Kuroko stated forcefully.

Kagami felt that he had died and gone straight to heaven as he saw one of his fantasies play out before him: Kuroko, hair mussed from sex, on top of him, taking control, eyes burning with desire, wanting him.

All hesitation melted away at the sight. Letting a cocky smirk spread across his face, Kagami tucked his arms behind his head in a self-satisfied manner.

"Get to it, baby. I want to see you ride my cock."

Kuroko's eyes widened at the commanding tone of Kagami's voice before narrowing again as he sank down onto Kagami's cock, leaning forward and planting his hands on Kagami's chest for balance. Kagami admired the look of concentration of Kuroko's face as the girl set a fast pace on him, pale breasts bouncing with the quick movement. He felt drunk with pleasure as he watched his cock disappear into Kuroko. All the sensations pushed him toward climax.

He moved his hands to Kuroko's hips, assisting him in his pace as Kuroko's breath came in uneven huffs. Kagami could tell that Kuroko was ready to come too. Tightening his grip on Kuroko's hips, he thrust his hips upward in a furious pace.

"huuuuh, Ta-Taiga, yes, Tai-, heh, p-please, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" Kuroko stuttered out, lithe frame rocking with the vigorous thrusts.

"Come for me, Tetsuya!" Kagami growled loudly, his own movements growing erratic as he approached his climax.

"Ta-Taiga!" Kuroko called out, his body jerking back as his orgasm shot through him like lighting.

"Tetsuya!" After hearing his name being called out in pleasure, Kagami tumbled over the edge too, his vision going black for an instant as he dissolved into the pleasure.

Kuroko, weak from orgasm, collapsed beside Kagami on the bed, blue hair spilling across Kagami's chest as the two came down from their orgasmic high. They lay there panting for a moment before Kagami wrapped his arm around Kuroko, pulling him to his side. Kuroko rested his head against Kagami's torso and draped his arm over Kagami's abdomen.

They caught their breath as they cuddled on Kagami's bed. Kuroko's breath became so even that Kagami swore that he had fallen asleep. He jumped when Kuroko suddenly spoke.

"We should do that again." Kuroko murmured. "But not right now, I'm tired."

Kagami laughed and hugged Kuroko tighter to him.

"Taiga-kun, does this make you my boyfriend now?"

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

Kuroko fell silent for a moment before answering. "Yes."

"Then I would gladly be your boyfriend."

"W-would you still want to be if I was a boy still?"

With no hesitation, Kagami replied, "Of course. I liked you when you were a boy, I like you as a girl, and I'll like you no matter what."

Kuroko looked up at him with eyes radiant with happiness. He pressed himself up to press a kiss to his now boyfriend's lips then settled back down next to Kagami, winding their legs together and pulling himself as flush as possible. Kagami couldn't help but smile at the cute display, topped off by a small yawn Kuroko tried to hide.

"Time to get some sleep," Kagami whispered, pulling the sheets up around the pair and moving to be closer to Kuroko.

Kagami thought back on the tumultuous day that had just passed, feeling so grateful how everything had come to pass.

Kuroko mused on how such a strange day for him had taken such a wonderful turn. The previous day, he had been thinking about how he might confess to Kagami without messing with the friendship they had.

Each absorbed in their own musings, they soon drifted off into peaceful sleep.


	6. Epilogue

Kagami woke with a start. He groggily looked around the room. Sunlight filtered in softly through the window and covered the room in a warm glow.

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, panic rising for a moment before he remembered it was a Saturday so he wasn't late for school. Stretching his legs, he moved to roll out of the bed but met resistance. He looked down to find a blue-haired figure wrapped around his torso, chest gently rising and falling.

Deciding there would be time later to start his day, Kagami leaned down to place a kiss on his friend's hair and noticed…Kuroko had become a boy again.

"Kuroko-kun!" Kagami whispered loudly, wanting to wake Kuroko but not scare him. "Kuroko-kun, wake up!"

"Taiiigaa," Kuroko mumbled sleepily. "Call me Tetsuya, remember?"

"Tetsuya!" Kagami recovered. "You're a boy again!"

Kuroko stirred this time, blue eyes blinking open against the soft sunlight. He groggily looked up Kagami, blinked once, twice, then snaked his hand up to the top of the sheets and lifted them high, exposing the pair to the cold air. In place of the female form that Kuroko had inhabited yesterday was his regular male form.

"Hmmmm," Kuroko hummed. "You're right." He lowered the blankets and snuggled back up against Kagami's torso. Concerned up looked at Kagami once again.

"D-Does this change anything, Taiga?"

Kagami smiled warmly as he replied, "Of course not!"

"And…do you still want to be my boyfriend?"

Kagami pulled Kuroko closer to him, planting small kisses against his head. "Always."

Kagami was shocked to find his hands pinned above his head and Kuroko on top of him. He let out a hiss as Kuroko rocked his hips, grinding their erections against each other.

"Taiga," Kuroko leaned over and flashed those intense blue eyes Kagami loved so much. "Let's do it."

Kagami let a smirk creep across his lips as his boyfriend – how he relished the word– straddled him.

Kuroko let his thoughts wander the past day as he began to kiss along Kagami's neck. He hadn't been sure if Kagami returned the feelings he harbored in secret for such a long time but hearing the breathy moans his friend, his _boyfriend_ , emitted beneath him, he was reassured of his partner's affections for him. Being in the girl's body had been a strange experience but he would do it all over again if it meant he could be with Kagami. He could feel Kagami grow hard against his own erection; it felt much different than in his female but just as pleasurable.

Kagami flipped them over and positioned himself between Kuroko's legs. He looked down on Kuroko's pale face, as pale as the girl's had been, the blue hair returned to its shorter length. He pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss, full of passion and a promise.

A promise of always.


End file.
